Foureyes
by adelaiadedee
Summary: A modern Newsie fanfic from the eyes of Specs. T for language.
1. prologue

When you see me, a tall guy with thick brown hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses then look down to see a similar petite girl with the same dark thick brown hair and dark brown eyes but no glasses who barely is half my height. The first thing that crosses your mind is probably "It's nice of that boy to take his sister for a walk." Or if you're a sixth grade guy you'll think "Hey shes hot…" But shes NOT my sister and shes NOT in 6th grade! (Sorry guys…) Shes 9th grader, Angela Jaie Kennedy (Know as Snicker by her friends) and shes my girlfriend.

No I'm not in 9th grade and If I was I'd be incredibly tall. I'm a 12th grader, a senior.

Ok, this is where you laugh.

…

Done? Ok, good. I know that sounds weird but how this happened is even weirder.

Ugh, where to begin?

How about…


	2. Chapter 1

Horace Greenly k-12 boarding school for exceptional students. Manhattan, New York.

I don't know who's idea it was to throw that "exceptional" in that title because Racetrack surely did not fit under that category.

"So wait," Race stoped me in his thick new York accent, 'what's squiggly r two, some type of alien language?!"

I was helping him with his pre-algebra review.

"It's pi r square, Race. A formula for ah circle." I replied with a roll of my eyes. I had one of those accents, too. Along with just about any other nick-named guy at this school, and some days I wish that accent would just go away. Who wants to be tutored by a guy using slang and phrases you've never even heard before? No me.

I try to not use it but it's just natural, It's how I was taught to speak. But, Angela thinks it's cute so I don't usually hide it unless I'm working with someone on school work.

"Who wants a square pie?!" Racetrack exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air.

"… do you know the value of pi?"

"What, like blueberry, lemon, cherry…"

I slammed my head down on the desk as he continued. It was useless.

"apple, strawberry, pecan, um chocolate…"

I grabed a scrap of paper and began to scribble on it. I handed it to him.

"3.14? Whats dis ya phone numbah?" he crinkled up the paper and tossed it carelessly into the trash can.

I sat back up and put my head in my hands. It was like trying to train a puppy with A.D.H.D.

"Racetrack, if ya not gonna be serious I ain't gonna teach ya."

"Fine, fine. I'll listen." He grumbled with his signature eye roll. He sat back up in his chair but only listened to my lecture for a moment when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the screen. "Sorry gotta take dis!" he exclaimed snatching the phone off the tabletop and flipping the screen open as the ringtone repeated itself. It was some song with worthless lyrics. "Hello? Oh, heya Em! Yeah? Ok sure! Yeah, a-huh," he grinned "Now? Mmk I can do dat. K, bye babe." He snapped shut the phone and looked up at me with eyes filled with hope. I sighed and nodded. "Thanks 4-eyes! I owe ya one, so tomorrow you can tell me all about da square pies!" he yelled to me and zoomed out the door, leaving it wide open.

Only moments later, Snicker walked into the door frame.

"Is Racetrack done with his session then?" she asked timidly.

I laughed to myself. "Yeah he's got somewhere to be."

She smiled sweetly and made her way to the desk.

Now you have to make a note that this is May of her 8th grade year, last year. And in May everyone was cramming for June exams, so I had been pretty busy with tutoring those last few weeks.

She slammed down a think book ,almost the size of her, onto the desk reading, "Literature in Learning." She collapsed into the chair next to mine. I looked down at the book, and then at her tired face. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a pink ponytail holder. She looked cute. Though it didn't matter what her hair looked like, Angela was always cute with her big brown eyes, wavy brown hair, petite yet elegant build, and baby face. Angela just was cute… God that makes me sound weird.

I looked back down at the book.

"Snicka', ya don't need help in English." I pointed out to her and it was true, it was the one of the only classes she was actually good at without having to study and work at. Not to be mean, but Snicker isn't the brightest.

"I know, but my friend found out the essay question for the 8th grade English exam and I wrote a practice essay and want you to look it over." She said as she pulled out a wrinkled paper from her book and handed it to me.

The title read 'What Gay Marriage Means To Me.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Are you sure your friend wasn't joking?" I asked the tiny girl as I scanned the paper over with disgust. Though I was curious to read her answer to the question.

"Yeah she asked him about it and he said that's it but not to tell anyone." She replied slouching in the chair and crossing her tiny arms.

"Uh, whos ya English teacha, may I ask?" I questioned her without taking my eyes off the paper.

"Mr. Patterson." She mumbled.

"Dear God, you poor child." I said to her sympathetically and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks I appreciate you sympathy. Now read the paper!" she giggled and brushed my hand off her shoulder. That girl has a smile that can lighten up any day. Am I starting to sound like a Hallmark card?

I looked back down at the paper in front of me and began to read it. Then I read it again . She wasn't a fan of gay marriages, thank God.

"It's great but," I paused as she leaned forward in her chair, "Swifty may get mad if he reads this." I teased with a smirk.

She giggled wildly. (Hence the name Snicker.) "Specs, I don't think Swifty is gay considering he's dating Pettie."

"Yeah dats true."

She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Well that's all I really needed, thanks. Gotta get to my last class. See you at Jack's party tonight." She said as she gathered her things and took the paper from in front of me. She got up to go and on her way out took one last look at me and disappeared into the hall.

"That's right. Jack's party." I thought to myself.

He planned it as sort of an end-of-school thing, but he wanted people to come in couples. That wasn't really working out very well because only four people had girlfriends. Jack, Racetrack, Swifty, and Skittery. Jack was still dating Sarah, Racetrack had just started dating some Emily chick, Swifty was with Pettie, and when does Skittery NOT have a girlfriend?!

I leaned back in my chair. "I'll ask Snicker…" I thought to myself. " Then at the party I'll tell her that I…" I trailed off even in my head it was weird to say. "Maybe."

I'll ask her to the party after last period." I mumbled aloud.


End file.
